


Vixen's Curse

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: TheAnon Comms (Heavy Diaper Use) [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Asylum, Bad end, Brain Removal, Diaper, F/F, Filth, Hyper Scat, No Teeth, Scat, Soiling, Stink, Tooth Removal, Watersports, Wetting, brain play, lioness, vixen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: A Halloween Themed Comm, came out like, the day of, hah.A Vixen Mage gets crossed in the Mage's Society, and she's having none of it. She'll be sure to get back at those fools!... just so long as her incontinence curse don't backfire and she doesn't meat any unexpected visitors...Another Comm for TheAnon! We ended up making this a 4k instead of a 2k (The slot size he bought) even, thanks to me getting into the idea and his encouragement of funding any extra I write.





	Vixen's Curse

"Just need to find the right ley lines…" the vixen mumbled to herself as she strolled down the dilapidated halls. This asylum had been abandoned for years, for good reason. It was infamous in the magic community for being dense with energy, spiritual and arcane. Legends still say spirits still roam the halls of this place.

The Vixen didn't mind those rumors much.

"Aha! Found it!" she said with excitement, the light on the tip of her wand held in her paw glowing brightest as she turned into a new room at the end of a hall. She took a curosry glance, trying to investigate the room. It was… a nursery? For adults? The cribs were over sized and any toys were clearly bigger than usual… 

"This must've been an odd Asylum when it was running… no matter, I should get to work." The vixen dug into her bag hastily, pulling out various materials and components, sprigs of herbs, gemstones, she worked carefully and hastily. The fools at The Society would know better than to cross her after this curse was cast on them. She worked hastily over half an hour, intricate symbols painted into the table she had acosted in the room. The time was now, her clock was seconds from striking midnight. She raised her wand quietly, the glow brightening.

"Niafff Schwosh!" She chanted to herself, swishing her wand carefully around the careful symbols "Ecneci Tnocni Yteicos!" She chanted, with another flick. Her curse was to be cast, or so she thought.

"Goodness me, what are you doing?" A voice spoke behind her. The sudden surprise from the voice causing the spell to explode off the wand and backfire, knocking the vixen backwards onto her ass. The vixen quickly spun around on the ground finding herself looking up at a spirit. The tall figure of a lioness before her, donned in a simple set of nurse scrubs, easily a foot or two taller than the vixen, her form slightly seethrough and hard to completely focus on. The vixen's first thought was to crawl, to open her mouth to explain. The paw of the lioness reaching up and pushing through her forehead stopped anything like that. Immediately the Vixen's train of thought ground to a halt and vanished from the station, the hand not so delicately pulling out, the pink fleshy brain of the vixen coming back out with the lioness's pull.

"You made such a ruckus and behaved so badly, this thing needs to be on time out!" The lioness cooed as she held the Vixen's mind in her hands, her grip releasing as it floated over gently to the other side of the room, slipping into a jar on another table.

The vixen sat there, Her mouth still hung open from her attempt to respond, drool immediately building up on her lips and dribbling down her muzzle. She wasn't sure why, but she felt happy. What was going on? Who was this woman? What happened? All of these are thoughts she wasn't having as she happily enjoyed brainlessness, her drool dripping down onto her tits as she sat. "Gee...." she babbled as her mindless body acted on what it had. Her own paw slipping into her mouth, teething gently at it. The lioness reached down again, and without a thought, every tooth in her maw was snatched up in one gentle swipe, floating again over to another jar as the Lioness gestured with her paw to float the Vixen up and onto the very table she was working on prior, her clothes pulled off quickly.

"Now, if you be a good girl for mommy, you'll get yourself back at sunrise." the lioness cooed with a smile as she worked hastily, stripping the vixen's robes and panties off hastily, tossing them to the side and leaving her completely naked. She reached below the table, pulling out a drawer and retrieving a diaper and a bottle of powder. Within 20 seconds the Vixen was dusted liberally and taped up tight. "There, isn't that better?" the lioness asked

"Gwahh…" the vixen mumbled back, paw still in her mouth. She was a being of pure infantile instinct at this point thanks to her distant lacking connection to her brain, working purely on the first feeling she felt. She was carefully helped up by her new caretaker. A grunt left her lips as her latest feeling became Wanting Relief. Her tail flicked to the side, a loud hiss filling the air as her diaper already was being stained a deep yellow, crinkling filling the air as her backside opened up and the first log of thick clay-like shit left her pucker as she sat on the edge of the changing table. Within half a minute the Vixen has easily shat a good two or so pounds of thick heavy shit into her diaper, another gentle "Gnnngf" leaving her muzzle past her paw as she finished. Her nose sniffed and sniffed, her paw leaving her maw covered in drool. It immediately dove into her diaper, the stink filling her nose was funny to her, but good. Her drool filled paw immediately pulled out with a huge fistfull gripped tight. Within seconds it was being rubbed into her chest fur, streaks of brown muddling her bright orange coat, her shit being rubbed around her tits happily. Her other paw reached down quickly again, another fistful to add to the mess, the vixen sneaking happy laps at either paw as she worked.

"Such a messy girl~" the lioness chuckled with a smile as she watched her new baby make an absolute mess of herself. She merely gently laid the girl back down on the table, letting her continue to play as she already worked to untape the diaper. "Mommy was thinking about setting you down messy but she knows you wont stay clean for long anyways~" she teased as the new diaper was pulled off. She didn't even bother to wipe the girl clean before taping a fresh diaper on, whisking the old one away to a bin on the other side of the room. Carefully she floated the vixen up, still lapping at her shit covered paws, and set her on the floor of the nursery, the toybox gently floating in place to her side and opening up.

"Bhowh!" the vixen chimed when she saw the toys inside, pulling out a few piles of blocks and happily gumming on them, fitting it into her maw with delight. She happily laid back and looked up at the Lioness watching with a smile "Mmgwuu!" She babbled around the block, spitting it out with a little giggle. She gave another deep huffy sniff, her paws slipping to her chest again to play with the mess still caked into her fur. It felt so good to rub and smear and play with it that keeping her paws off simply wasnt an option to the brainless vixen. Her tail flicking back n forth to her side with delight as she played happily with her shit. Spending whole minutes just happily rubbing filth into her fur inbetween playing with blocks and lapping her pawpads clean. Of course not long after she found herself in the wonderfully fun cycle of playing, that same pushing full need filled her mind, her body already filled back up thanks to the backfired curse. A shit coated hand pressed into her face again as the need filled her, a deep huff at her shit coated paw, the vixen wanting to take in as much of this stink as she could. So much she forgot she had to go, her body merely deciding to push and get it over with. Her body unconsciously rolling over onto her belly on the soft padded nursery floor as she pushed, more thick heavy logs of fudgey clay like shit packing her thick padding, filling it up just as full as her first release.

"Bwehh!!" A happy relieved babble left the vixen as her body as she felt so much better letting go, happily rolling over again to sit on her packed ass, a wonderful squish in her padding as she happily sat there and reveled in the feeling. Drool dribbled down her jaw as she sat there in bliss, the only thing to interrupt it is the smell hitting her nose and her stomach growling at the whiff. It smelt so good, it felt so good, already within seconds her paw was slipping down her diaper and into the mass of shit she was sat in, scooping some how and resmearing her chest up, fresh deep streaks of brown pasting in. "Pwweah!" she cooed as she continued to sniff and smear.

"Goodness, Vixen is already making more messes! You're even dumber than you look" the Lioness stifling a giggle, squatting down to get eye level with the vixen, her stupid glazed over eyes not even looking back, too fixated with staring at her shit. The lioness chuckled with delight. Her paw waived carefully, the vixen floating up and away to the table again, sat down just a bit harder than before, letting the mess smash and smear even more, a delighted coo escaping the vixen's maw as she was sat down, her old diaper peeled away, the thick mess inside smeared to almost every inch of the padding. More than a few wipes were pulled from the nearby box this time around, a few solid minutes spent getting the Vixen's tush clean, going through at least a quarter of the tub just to get it spotless, all the while she babbles on making her chest that much filthier, rubbing her tits with shit happily. A liberal dusting of powder and a fresh diaper taped on and the Vixen was finally clean once again, and floated back over, a block shoved into her maw within seconds of being sat down.

"Ah ah, Mommy has a new toy for you sweetie!" the lioness teased happily as she walked on over, beckoning from the table over as the still folded open used diaper gently made its way to her paw. "You've been such a big stinky derpy baby that mommy thinks you deserve something special as a present, a new toy of sorts!~" she teased, handing the diaper down to the waiting vixen. "You'll have loootsa fun with it sweetie~" 

The vixen looked almost confused as she held her new gift in her paws until she gave a deep sniff. The stink of her fresh shit filling her nose. That same concentrated wonderful funny smell that she had came to love so much was so pure and so intense from this whiff. Immediately she shoved the diaper into her face, her nose pressing deep into the pile of smeared shit, another deep huff, practically snorting up her shit as she snoofed down the stink, her tongue slipping out of her muzzle and lapping at the pile, scooping up globs and happily gumming them around, swallowing them down with a babbling moan. She not-so-delicately wiped the diaper down her face, leaving a smear down her snout and a massive pile scraped up by her tongue. Immediately the rest of her mess, still in the padding, was pressed into her body with delight, more shit stained drool flitting out of her mouth as she gulped down the mess on her face, drips and dribbles of drool landing in her lap as she held the diaper tight against her tits, almost stopped for a moment.

"Gnnghf!" she grunted, the lioness cocking her head in question as she watched. The vixen not opting to smear just yet, seemingly almost distracted with something. Her tail flicked up for the third time tonight, and her concern was solved in an instant. The curse continued to work its magic, the vixen groaning as the biggest load of shit of the night filled her padding, the curse managing to amplify any gulp she swallowed down into even more mess, at least twice the amount of thick fudgey shit filling her diaper, sagging it hard and low, staining through the plastic just barely. She squirmed just barely in her seat, a his joining the crinkles, crackles, and squishes as her bladder had already refilled, that same wonderful warmth spreading through her crotch, slack-jaw, giving a toothless grin as she reviled in letting all of her mess slip out of her. A gentle delighted "b-bweea~" grunting out of her as the last log of shit fell to hit the rest of the pile. She sat there, happily still for a moment, her empty derpy lack-of-a-mind catching up slowly. 

The vixen gave another deep huff, her paws shifting almost accidentally against her body. The stink and movement slowly started reminding her of what she was doing just prior, of what she was forgetting with her literally empty head. Immediately as she caught up she slowly got to work, pressing the diaper hard into her chest, grunting happily as she felt the shit cake her fur even deeper. Every second was like bliss to the stupid little vixen, her shit tinged drool dribbling even more so happy in her derpy lack of thought. Up and down she smeared her mess, caking her fur heavier and heavier by the second. Finally after god knows how long doing this, she cast the diaper aside only to play more directly with her paws, one rubbing in the old mess while the other dug out new fistfuls from her recent load. "G-wooha! Pofhghhffff!" Happy blissful babbles filled the air as she delighted in her mess.

The lioness could only watch in motherly delight as she watched the Vixen give in so far to her empty head's impulses and… well it'd be wrong to call them thoughts, more *needs* at this point with how stupid she was. The vixen didn't even notice as she was floated delicately up to the table for her last change, digging too happily into her fresh mess to rub into her chest, picking the diaper up and pressing it into her muzzle happily again, deep huffing snoofs coming from behind the padding. The lioness of course, watched happily. "Such stinky poopies~" she sighed, leaning back up and knowing she had to get to work.

With the exact same quickness the diaper was off and the vixen was wiped clean, it took almost half the rest of the tub to get her butt clean, another healthy dose of powder dusting her tush before the latest diaper was taped on tight. The lioness gently floated away the old diaper off the vixen's face, pulling her paw off, the vixen only responding by pressing the paw into her mouth, lapping and gumming at her pads as she was floated back to the floor.

"Now hun, Mommy has to go for a moment, okay? She's going to leave you with a new toy, okay?" The lioness cooed, her paw waving over to the other side of the room, the jar with the vixen's brain gently floating over. "Play with it lots okay? This'll be your last playtime before mommy has to go byebye, okay?" The lioness said warmly, crouching down to the vixen's face.

"Pwaaah!" the vixen not so much replied but just uttered, her formerly shit covered paw popping out of her muzzle drenched in drool with streaks of poop on her digits. The lioness carefully strolled out of the room, leaving the vixen alone. She looked over at the new toy she was given with a curious toothless smile on her face. Quickly she started crawling over carefully, stumbling as she did. She knocked the lid off the jar happily as a shit covered paw pushed inside, seizing her brain not so carefully. Her tail flicked up instinctively as she stared at her brain. Her empty headed self realizing that that same urge to push she had been feeling after each change was filling her again. In an instant she was feeling so hilariously desperately hilariously full. She, of course, gave a not so gentle push to relieve all this pressure. Her bladder gave in first again, the wetness indicators fading away on her padding in an instant as that same wonderful warmth. Her tail flicked up against her back for the fourth time tonight, and this mess rivaled the others, that same thick heavy malleable clay like shit fell out of her in thick heavy foot long two inch thick logs, filling her seat with mush in moments. It was easily a solid 20 seconds of shitting before she stopped, her diaper now even heavier than the last, just the way her derpy little head wanted it. Of course she wanted to play with her mess as she got a sniff, but she as she finished pushing, her eyes refocused on the new toy, her brain, in her hands.

The vixen held it up to look at, giving it a few curious sniffs, wrinkling her snout at the smell. She most certainly didn't like that. She stuck her tongue out curiously, lapping at the surface, a quiet "pweh" spitting out a glob of drool as she didn't like the taste. She was really just confused at this new toy. This wasnt as fun at all! Of course, even if she was brainless, she did still manage to have something almost close to a thought in her stupid head, a way to make her new toy that much better. Without an ounce of hesitation, she shoved her brain down the seat of her diaper, grinding into her mess happily as she felt her brain pusing against her. This'll make her new toy lots better! All stinky and nummy. If she wasn't so stupid she could only feel happiness and bliss, she'd probably feel proud. Of course, the second she started grinding into her mess was the second she heard the door to the nursery creak open.

"I'm baaack hun! Did you enjoy your new toy?~" the lioness asked with delight, looking around. "Oh goodness, looks like you misplaced it. Mommy will have to look for it… after I change you of course." she said, deciding on a change once she noticed just how much the Vixen had managed to push out while she was gone. She of course, wasted no time getting her back up on the table. 

"Bwoo!" the Vixen replied happily to the lioness as she sat, a paw scooping some poop off her chest as she was floated away. She happily began smearing the rest of the mess against her muzzle, snoofing and huffing at it inbetween laps. "Gwoahh!…" she babbled to herself as she indulged.

"Goodness me, you made a big messy~" The lioness teased as she finally got a good look, the full diaper sat before her. She of course had a thought and figured that since it was the last diaper of the night, she had no reason not to indulge, bending over delicately and pressing her muzzle into the padding, giving her own deep breathy huff. "G-goodness sweetie, such extra stinky poopies, this might be the smelliest batch yet!~" she teased, moaning a bit herself as she took in all the stink she could, huffing and moaning for a solid few seconds and taking in all she could, leaning back up with a happy loving sigh. "Mommy's gonna miss you sweetie~" she cooed, as she delicately started to peel open the diaper, chuckling with delight as she saw the vixen's brain burried and smeared deep in a pile of shit. "Now now, seems mommy found where her little stinky butt misplaced her thinkies~" she chuckled as she pulled it out, setting it to the side gently. 

"Mommy will put that all back in your head once you're all changed~" she cooed, reaching for the wipes. It took the whole rest of the box to get the vixen's tush completely clean, something that delighted the lioness of course. A nice liberal careful dusting of powder, and a fresh thick clean diaper taped on later, and the vixen was finally clean once again... from the waist down at least. She had of course not even remotely stopped making a mess, her shit caked fur being smeared and played with, her perky tits absolutely slathered in mess as she happily babbled around a paw. 

"Such a good girl for Mommy, its time for all your thinkies to return… although the might be a bit muddled thanks to how roughly you played with them~" the lioness cooed, putting a hand beneath the vixen's chin as she sat her down on floor, carrying her brain over. The sun started to flitter through the windows of the nursery. The lioness worked fast, taking the brain carefully and moving it back through the vixen's head and into place, locking it in as the sun reached her. 

"Goodbye, my sweet little vixie~"

The vixen sat there spacing out as her brain was restored into place. Her mental faculties were returned in some way yes but, the exposure to the mess and the rough play meant that didn't mean much. Honestly getting her brain back may have just made her dumber as she sat there, at the most she was only more aware of what she was doing and what was happening. Her dull mind slowly rebooting. Her first thought naturally as she stirred into awareness? To get rid of that wonderfully heavy pressure in her bowels and bladder. Thankfully, her shit muddled brain had no qualms with giving into that want, a happy grunt leaving her muzzle as her tail flicked up yet again in the morning sun, a gentle happy groan of "P-poooopyyy~" leaving her mouth as she pushed out another hilariously massive load into her newest diaper, her bladder adding to the warmth of the sun on her skin. Her paw gently lifted up and pressed into her toothless mouth, suckling on her pads happily, her newly poopied brain lost in the bliss of her first of many releases. 

\--A month later--

"I still don't understand what happened to her." the stallion asked the wolf. "We at least figured out she accidentally cursed herself, but that was only an incontinence curse. But what happened to her mind?"

"I'm not sure we'll ever know to be honest. She's so far gone we can't ask her, we'll just have to keep caring for her. She's too much of a risk to the Society." the wolf replied back. The two stared through the magi-glass into the room. 

The room had been repurposed within the first week for proper care. Inside sat the vixen, diaper clad butt plopped on the ground, a bucket of wooden blocks in front of her, one shoved happily in her maw and being drooled over. She had been like this for months, the curse had backfired so strongly that it was almost impossible to cleanse, and even if they did cleanse it, no one had any idea what had happened to her mind. She was easily the brightest mage the Society had… reduced to naught more but a shit loving infant. They had studied her plenty, even now charms were watching over her looking for any brain activity out of the ordinary to say she was still there in some way. Nothing. The two of them continued to watch on as she played.

"G-gwooahhf! P-poopy!!" the vixen grunted, loud enough to be heard through the magi-glass. Her tail flicked up unceremoniously. The brain activity read the same as it always did when this happened, intense hilariously hard bursts of bliss filling her mind as her constantly filling bladder and bowels were relieved, the wetness indicator stars on the front of the diaper fading away, the padding sagging and getting heavier in seconds, more of her favorite, thick heavy malleable mushy shit filling her diaper, log after log filling her padding. The second she finished pushing, a happy little giggle erupted from her, her paw digging into the back. She had just been cleaned of course but that meant nothing to her, she was happy to just get messy again, more shit being pushed and spread into her fur, her other paw shoving shit into her nose and gulping down muzzlefuls off her paw. 

"We should probably clean her up again…" The stallion sighed as he watched.

The wolf sighed back in response, stepping away from the window. "Let leave her be for another hour. She'll just make another mess if we do clean her now…"


End file.
